Wireless communication networks have increased in popularity with the advent of wireless devices, such as smartphones, mobile devices, etc. Such wireless communication networks provide both data and voice communications. Accordingly, a subscriber may refer to a wireless device that has an account with a communication service provider (CSP). Each subscriber is associated with a profile definition, referred to as the profile data that includes both transient data and static data. Transient data includes, by way of example, which domain and/or respective networking component the mobile device is attached to, locations of the mobile device, time of attachment, etc. Static data includes, by way of example, charging characteristics, policies for network access, provided services, etc.